


叙旧从澡堂开始

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 3WA组唐突在红渡家一起泡澡的会话剧。
Relationships: Nago Keisuke & Shiramine Takato
Kudos: 1





	叙旧从澡堂开始

**Author's Note:**

> 网络版程度的关系性，含大量自我解释与脑补。  
> 标题来自パーティは銭湯からはじまる。  
> 2020年2月LOFTER投稿的备份。

名护启介把自己的后背贴上浴池边沿，让热水没过肩膀，就这样把每天充分运转的睿智的大脑与此时此刻正在烦恼的事情一起放空，然后长长地出了一口气。  
他现在很能理解红渡为什么一有烦心事就去泡澡了，说不准他们家的浴室确实带着点什么特别的效果，而且对自己也是分外起效。  
这个时候，浴室的门被唐突打开了。  
名护想着是不是这家的主人回来了，结果站在门口的是他根本没有想到的人，……也是他此刻最不想见到的人。  
“白峰……先生……？”  
那是名护启介在这个世界上唯一不擅长对付的家伙，换句话来说就是，天敌。  
“呦，名护。”  
腰间围着毛巾的白峰天斗随意扬起手打了个招呼，自然得像是事先约好了要在他们常去的那家咖啡馆碰头一样。  
这实在太奇怪了。毕竟，这里可是红渡家的浴室。  
“白峰先生，你为什么……！？”  
“怎么，我不能来拜访一下我尊敬的红音也和红渡父子俩的家吗？”  
“话是这么说，但是……”  
“嘛，开玩笑的。本来还想着去咖啡店，才到门口就看见名护你夺门而逃。虽然平常没少见你狼狈的样子，哎呀，闹到那个程度的也算是稀有，结果好奇之下一不小心就跟着来到这里了。你也还是太嫩了啊名护，被人跟踪都没察觉。”  
“…………”  
名护的第一反应是，完了，又被白峰抓到了新的把柄。之前在这个人的要求下勉强泡了咖啡，店主回来之后对剩下的不明液体勃然大怒。名护才受了昔日同事一轮全方位的戏弄，马上又被店主劈头盖脸骂了一顿怎么可以用这么面目可憎的东西玷污自己用来挣钱吃饭的宝贝工具，并且被下了禁令从今往后不准再进店里。在边上麻生惠的一再阻拦之下，店主才改口“给我出去反省三天再回来”。即使是名护启介自己都觉得真是不走运到了极致，本应该完美无缺的自己的人生为什么会走到今天这样一个地步？  
这一切一切苦恼的源头都在于这个人身上，而这个男人现在不知道为什么和自己一样泡进了红渡家的浴池。

“不过，名护你今天反应意外地很平淡嘛，我还以为会立刻慌慌张张夺门而逃的。”  
“因为……在浴室这种场合下能够安心一点，至少不会再看见你从外套里拿出各种可怕的东西了。”  
“啊~。用不着，毕竟都记在这里呢。”  
白峰天斗用他精心养护着的指甲点了点太阳穴的位置。  
“……白峰先生，不管谁都有不想面对的过去，把别人的黑历史翻出来示众就那么开心吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你就没有过黑历史吗？”  
“有啊，当然有了。”  
“那为什么……”  
“因为只有名护你会给到那么强烈的反应啊，而且素材又多，每次都有新花样永远不会让人厌烦。真是太棒了。”  
“……太过分了。”  
“而且——”  
“而且？”  
“……除此之外也没有什么其他乐子了。”  
如果只有嘲弄名护启介才能让白峰天斗感到快乐的话，那么——  
那么这个人还真是可怜啊。  
这个时候，名护心里第一次产生了像这样的心情。  
真是莫名其妙。

“话说回来，名护。我刚才在客厅里发现了品味差得吓人的T恤。……虽然不愿意相信，那不会是你给红渡先生的东西吧？”  
“……那是作为我弟子的象征。”  
“我还以为一定是抹布呢。”  
“你说什么！？”  
“如果红渡先生觉得那样的东西都行的话，那我倒也想送他两件了。”  
“难道——”  
“没错，就是那个。怎么样？不错吧。反正都是跟名护你有关系的东西，比起名字的谐音印上特写照片不是更好？那可是我的得意之作啊。”  
“你……！”  
名护跳了起来。实在是动静太大，带起来的水花溅了旁边白峰一身。  
白峰天斗像是看到了脏东西一样满脸嫌弃地撇开视线，摆摆手让他赶紧坐下来。  
“我说你是三岁小孩吗，在浴室里做这种事很危险的啊。”  
这个人无论说什么都不忘带上两句数落名护的话。

“不过名护，你离开3WA之后也真是变成不得了的大人物了啊，还收徒弟了？红渡先生该不会是被你的假象给骗到了吧？”  
“……这是诋毁，白峰先生。请不要再继续了。人都是会改变的，我已经不是当初那个我了。”  
“哦？”  
“我得到Ixa的变身腰带是因为岛先生承认了我出色的能力，就是说这是靠我自己的努力赢到手的。请直视一下现实，白峰先生。”  
“靠自己啊……”  
“是的。”  
“可现在的名护你又能做到什么呢？”  
白峰把湿透了的前发捋到耳朵后面，仰起头注视着空无一物的天花板，发出一声嗤笑。  
“……如果没有流淌着特殊的血液，再怎么依靠自己的力量都是有限的。”  
“……”  
名护启介搞不懂这句话的意味，以及那个嘲讽的笑容的真意。他隐隐感觉到这不仅是对自己一如既往的鄙夷，其中还有着更加复杂的什么。  
不过名护知道白峰显然有着很多自己不知晓的秘密，他也从来不认为自己有多了解这位同僚。只是一到这个人面前自己就总是错漏百出，如果有可能的话他希望能够永远不再和这个家伙碰面。但既然现在变成了两边不得不联手的情况，那还是以解决事件为优先。  
然后一说到协作的话题白峰就扬起了眉毛。他转向名护的方向，竖起右手食指摇了摇。  
“合作？3WA和青空会可不是什么合作关系。下一次见面就变成敌人了也说不定哦？”  
“只要我们的目的都是为了消灭共同的敌人，就不会走到敌对的那一步。”  
“谁知道呢。被敌人怀柔也有可能，两个组织之间发生技术上的纷争也有可能。要是哪天我们必须要拔刀相向，——需不需要我事先预留一颗扣子给你？”  
“……不需要。如果白峰先生走了不该走的道路，我会亲手阻止你的。”  
这当然是名护的真心话。他不怎么希望白峰去承认自己此刻的能力，毕竟自己的正确与强大不需要任何人的“承认”，这都是在每次战斗中实实在在能够体现出来的。当年那个经受不住艰苦训练而偷偷哭鼻子的名护启介已经脱胎换骨了，他哪怕亲手把父亲送上绝路都不曾掉下一滴眼泪。  
“倒是挺有自信的啊，名护。嘛，用你最喜欢的那句话来说……这条命就算还给上天，神明也不会收的吧。”  
“白峰先生……”  
又在说这种莫名其妙的话了。这个人明明可以像往常一样无间断地嘲讽自己，但今天抛下了好几句意味深长的话，仿佛希望自己能够去理解他话中的真意一般。  
“嗯——今天果然也很开心。在被主人发火之前我还是赶紧离开这里吧。”  
白峰站了起来，把毛巾搭在了肩膀上。  
“那么，下回在咖啡馆见。”

在那片树林里给白峰天斗致命一击之后，名护启介没有回头。不过他确实听到那个人在生命消逝前最后的瞬间喊出了自己的名字。  
名护当然不觉得自己的选择是错误的，从结果上来说事件也得到了解决。只是不知道为什么，他心里并没有什么大功告成的爽快感。  
后来，麻生惠有时候会和名护启介说到白峰的事。虽然那个人把灵魂出卖给了怪物，但是不是还有拯救他的可能性——这种已经太晚了并且毫无意义的探讨。名护喝着咖啡，想着那次在红渡家的浴室里白峰说过的那几句话。  
已经不再是人类的他，对于依旧还能身为人类同时又获得了能力的名护，心里到底会有着怎样的想法呢。  
他是不是有那么一个瞬间想要向名护伸出求援的手呢。  
——即使如此，名护想，即使如此我也不会去拯救他。

不过在这样一个连时间旅行都能够实现的世界，要是有平行时空也毫不为奇。  
如果有平行时空的话，希望那边的白峰先生能够选择别的结局。


End file.
